


To Be Loved

by Traumin (BitterPrince)



Series: The Secret Gift [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: At least I sure hope it is, Basically stealing all my friend's OCs here, Canon Compliant, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Suicidal Thoughts, Minor Violence, No romance pay off in this part, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other, POV Third Person Limited, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, lots of ocs in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterPrince/pseuds/Traumin
Summary: Means you subject yourself to being known. Dorus is unfamiliar with the idea of being known.Violence warning for later chapters. Graphic depictions of Infestation transformations to come. Expect it to be not in the realm of being canon. Basically, a self indulgent fic about my Warframe OCs with my friends OCs!
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: The Secret Gift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591681
Kudos: 2





	To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic based around my Human, non-Tenno OC named Dorus! This is based off her adventures she's had in an RP discord I'm in. Stuff after a certain point is going a little out of canon, but otherwise the first bits are just life on a Corpus colony floating around Eris.

Her name was Dorus Tajana. At least, that was what her mother told her. She was unsure if that was true on papers- and papers were all that mattered to Corpus, of course. Business, business, business. Numbers, numbers, _numbers._ It bored her to no end. Not that it mattered much, at least. The Corpus were quite kind about the colony (that's what mother said it was called)! A ship, floating aimlessly around a red planet. But mother said it was not a planet, but a dwarf planet (what's the difference?). Eris, she called it- named after an ancient human goddess of chaos- Wait, she was getting off track here.

Right. Her name was _Dorus Tajana_. Mother had always told her that the name 'Dorus' meant gift, and 'Tajana' meant secret. What was so secret about their family? Was it a secret that father evaded debt by changing identities every Earth moon? So many things she didn't understand. She was young, of course. They celebrated her birthday every Earth year- mother said she was born on a special day. It was when an asteroid blocked the sun from the ship's view, causing a rim of light to be the only light from the massive star for a few hours. A 'solar eclipse', as mother called it. Her mother said that this Earth year, she was 10. 10 whole Earth years old. That felt so long, yet so short. Perhaps it is because the average Corpus lived longer than a Grineer? Were they Corpus? Mother had beautiful strands of black hair- so unlike the pastel pink of Dorus' hair. Mother had explained father was not Corpus. But if father was not Corpus, what was he? Did he too, have such bright hair? Mother would always laugh and beam at her when she asked such questions. Always the same response. " _Oh my little Oru._ " Mother would coo at her, smoothing her messy locks from her face. There was never a straight answer with mother. But that was fine- Dorus almost preferred it that way. It meant their conversations would be much longer.

Her name was **Dorus Tajana**. She was 18 now. Mother had died in the initial invasion upon their ship. It had been barely a Lunar cycle before another one nearly broke out. Infestation, the official Corpus report had called it. Some _void_ awful Grineer Scientist (Dr.Tuckus or whatever his name was-) had revived the ancient Orokin...thing. A disease? Perhaps. But diseases did not take over both flesh and metal. Diseases killed people; not enslaved them for some hive mind.

No point in worrying about it now, at least. The few remaining members from her colony and herself included had managed to lock down the section of the ship the infestation had first arrived on. As she fixed the machine sitting in front of her, her thoughts kept wandering to her mother. Sun kissed skin, dark locks, and a warm, inviting smile. _Oh, my little Oru._ She could hear the same tone, see that soft smile she get. The woman's fingers curled around another wrench, absentmindedly tightening a screw on the machine. This was the right screw, right? She couldn't be bothered to even remember what this machine did. Some other colonist said it was to help with production or someth-

"...rus. Dorus!" The voice finally invaded her train of thought, causing Dorus to fumble. A small gasp escaped her lips as she nearly dropped the wrench. A swear, as she caught the item and released another breath. Turning her gaze revealed the owner of the voice.

" _Eleanor._ " The reply was tender; the woman standing before Dorus someone she was _very_ glad to see right now. The wrench **CLANGED** against her tool box as Dorus set the item down to properly face the now named Eleanor. Her skin was fair, face flushed as if she had been running before she got here. She probably had- considering how far the dorms were from the makeshift forge. Beautiful, deep green hair curled around her face and cascaded down her back like waves in a storm. There was signature tattoos adorning her face- a sign of a Corpus lifestyle. Dorus would be lying if she said her heart didn't skip a beat seeing Eleanor run all the way here for her. She liked how her name sounded when spoken by the other woman. "Is something the matter?" A gloved hand reached up and wiped the sweat from Dorus' brow; the woman attempting to look slightly presentable.

"Uhm! W-Well, no, not exactly-" Eleanor started, her soft voice stammering. Each stammer was like the deity of love plucking a chord in Dorus' heart. The pink woman would be lying if she said that she didn't love to hear Eleanor go on and _on_ about her day...even if their days were quite uneventful."I was wondering if when you were...done! If you wanted to come to my dorm for dinner?"

It had to have been at _least_ a solid minute before Dorus remembered to respond. The sun kissed woman pressed her soot covered fingers through her hair, pulling pink bangs out of her line of sight. She didn't realize a dopey grin had pulled her lips from ear to ear. Might as well bite. "Would I? I'd love to Eleanor. I should be done in say...the next thirty. Is that good?" A chuckle escaped Dorus as Eleanor's expression lit up. Those black eyes- so deep she thought she might fall in. They glittered with billions upon billions of stars as Eleanor lurched forward, hugging the (now) surprised pink woman. "Oh, _Dorus!_ Yes- that's just fine! I'll go get started right away!" Dorus didn't have a chance to respond to Eleanor before the woman was excitedly skipping off.

The soot covered hand lowered as Eleanor's mass of green hair disappeared behind a sliding door. Her mouth closed, lips pulling into a dopey smile once more. It was difficult to ignore the thrumming of her heartbeat in her ears- the heat that had taken to her face. She'd have to finish modifying this Moa part for Thebes. Wait-

What was it she was fixing again?


End file.
